royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Cheshire/Merchandise
Kitty Cheshire Doll.png Boxed Kitty Cheshire Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: January 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: Lavender hair with two pigtails. Brown eyebrows, purple eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Lilac bodice with white, blue, purple and black dotted ornaments, short, black fishnet sleeves, grey fur collar with purple ribbon, purple hem with black lace over it. Light and dark purple zig zag tights, black and grey fur open toe boots. Accessories: Smiling black cat headpiece, black string ball earrings, black bracelet and ring. Black, grinning cat purse. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and doll diary. Spring Unsprung Kitty Cheshire Spring Unsprung Doll.png SU Kitty Face side.jpg SU Kitty Full onstand.jpg SU Kitty ring.jpg SU Kitty box.jpg Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and make-up: Hair is parted on right and pulled to two ponytails on sides. Light purple eyeshadow, purple lips. Clothes: A jacket with black and white zigzag pattern that turns to black and purple with flowers in the hem, a hem underneath that his purple with white flowers. Sleeves have fur trimmings. Purple leggings with flowers, silver shoes with blue flowers and purple bows. Blue belt with bow. Accessories: Flower headpiece with blue, white and purple flowers and black cat ears. Purple earrings, blue flower collar, purple bracelets with blue flowers. Silver handbag with blue flowers. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a ring for owner. Way to Wonderland Kitty Cheshire Way Too Wonderland Doll with Stand.png Kitty Cheshire Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Kitty Cheshire Way too Wonderland Doll.png Line: Way Too Wonderland. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make up: Her hair is purple with neon green stripes. It's flowing free but has a piece of it combed over from right to left in front. She wears neon yellow eyeshadow and has dark purple lips. Clothes: Her dress has darker purple fur collar, lighter and darker purple zig zag striped upper body and hem with neon red and yellow, purple and dark purple zig zag patterns and pictures of mushrooms, her grin and card symbols. She has under layer of neon yellow which comes out with rounded hem. She wears black gloves with bright pink fur and deep purple shoes with spiral decoration. Accessories: She has a black clock as a purse and huge black cat ear headpiece. Her earrings are neon yellow mushrooms. Extras: Kitty comes with a detachable tail, black brush, black and transparent stand and a Wonderland Card of herself. Book Party Book Party Kitty Cheshire.png BP Kitty Full.jpg BP Kitty Face.jpg BP Kitty Back.jpg Boxed Kitty Cheshire Book Party Doll.png Line: Book Party. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: Purple eye-shadow and pink lips. Purple hair parted in right and curled. Clothes: Sleeveless dress's bodice is yellow with black lines and black chesire cat figures with purple. The dress has purple, ruffled, shimmery, dropped skirt. Purple cat heels. Accessories: Silver headband with silver and glitter ears, silver collar from where a u-shaped decoration drops to her chest with two fur balls. Purple book as handbag. '''Extras: '''There is no extra's for the doll. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Kitty Cheshire Pages